


I’ve Got A Dark Alley

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Remington groaned as he was shoved up against a wall, feeling the other man press up against him. “Well, well, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?”
Relationships: Mikey Way/Remington Leith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I’ve Got A Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to someone on twitter about Remington and this idea came to mind so... I ended up doing it quickly today.

Remington groaned as he was shoved up against a wall, feeling the other man press up against him. “Well, well, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?” The man’s voice purred in his ear, making him shiver.

Remington struggled, trying to get away from him, but he wasn’t fighting as hard as he would if this was real. The man behind him chuckled, pushing him harder against the brick. “Oh why are you fighting? It’s clear you’re a dirty little slut.” The man reached down, his long fingers running down his back and over the fabric of his skirt. It was short, barely reaching his knees and he could feel the cool night air against his skin. 

“I’m not...” Remington responded, his voice trembling in fear.

“Yes you are.” The man growled against his ear, rolling his hips against his ass. “Why else would you be walking around here in a skirt this short hmm?”

He had a point. This wasn’t a part of town he’d usually be in, much less dressed like this. They’d chosen this place because it was run down, the buildings abandoned. It meant that they could do this without being disturbed, without risk of people seeing and thinking this was real. “Please don’t...”

“Don’t what hmm?” The man rocked against him, his bulge obvious through his skinny jeans and Remington’s skirt. Remington’s legs parted on instinct which caused his assailant to let out a soft laugh. “See you are a whore, already spreading your legs at the feeling of a hard cock.” Remington couldn’t deny it, so he just bit his lip before he could let out a needy whimper and prove him right. “Good. Now, hands behind you.”

Remington struggled slightly, but bought his hands behind his back anyway. “Good boy.” The man leaned back and reached up, unwinding the scarf from around Remington’s neck. “This will do.” He muttered to himself, wrapping the soft fabric around Remington’s wrists, tying them together to hold them in place. He could probably escape from it if he really tried but he didn’t, he didn’t want to. “There, that’ll keep you out of trouble.” Remington couldn’t help but whimper as the man licked at his neck, his teeth nipping at his skin. It made him squirm, even more so when his hands slid under his t-shirt, his fingers exploring his bare skin. Gloves. Next time he’d get him to wear gloves. The fleeting thought left his head as the man’s nails scratched at his skin, sending small sparks of pain through him that made his brain short circuit and let out a moan.

The man chuckled and, just like that, his hands left him, slipping out from under his clothing. Remington bit his lip again, swallowing a whimper at the loss of them, but soon he felt them elsewhere. He grabbed ahold of Remington’s skirt, pulling the fabric up to expose his lower half, holding the skirt to his bound hands. “Hold it up.” The man hissed and Remington obeyed, curling his fingers around the fabric.

“Please...” Remington whispered and, although it was meant to sound scared it just came off as needy to his own ears, earning a slap to his ass, making him yelp.

“More proof you’re a slut, you’re wearing such pretty panties.” The man’s fingers ran over the soft lace appreciatively, a soft mmm leaving his lips. “You got lost looking for your street corner? Or maybe you’re meant to be someone’s little date?” Remington whined and the man chuckled behind him, hooking his fingers under the waistband. “Doesn’t matter I suppose, I’m going to have my fun.” And with that he tugged Remington’s underwear down, exposing the curve of his ass to his eager eyes. “Mmm such a pretty ass.” He hummed, trailing his fingers along his crack, though he didn’t comment on the presence of lube or how open Remington’s hole was from how he’d fingered himself earlier. Which was good, Remington supposed, because in a real situation he’d have done neither.

Again the fingers left him and this time he heard the sounds of a zipper being tugged down and pants being opened, both sounds that he was familiar with. “No, please don’t...” He begged, shaking his head and squirming against the wall. He probably could have gotten away at this point, used the distraction to break away and run, but he didn’t. “Please...”

“Don’t lie bitch, I know you want this.” A hand shot to Remington’s hair, yanking his head back sharply. “I bet if I reached around you I’d feel that your little prick was aching hard from the prospect of being taking like this, out here where anyone could see by a stranger.” Remington groaned and squirmed, leading to the man chuckling again, his breath hot against his skin, “Yeah, just as I thought.” He let go of his hair and Remington heard him spit, probably into his hand. He felt movement behind him and he could guess what was happening even though he couldn’t see it. He was working his cock, covering it in his saliva. “I hope you’re ready for me, because this is going to hurt.” The words were accompanied by a growl and then Remington felt the man’s erection press between his cheeks, the head rubbing against his hole. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself as much as he could.

The man held onto his hips and thrust into him, filling him in one movement with such force it made him cry out into to the night. Again he was was glad they were somewhere isolated but he didn’t have time to think about that. The man didn’t give him any chance to get used to the feeling of being filled, immediately fucking him at a brutal pace. Each rough slam into him made Remington’s whole body shake from the force of it and it made him wish his hands were free to grip into the surface of the wall. As it was, all he could do was rest his forehead against the brick, getting lost in the sensations of being fucked so roughly. It made his whole body ache and he could feel his erection against the fabric of his skirt. He was desperate to be touched, for some kind of friction, but he knew even if he asked he wouldn’t get it. After all a real rapist wouldn’t care about the pleasure of their victim so neither would he.

“Fuck, for a slut you’re still pretty tight.” The man groaned between rolls of his hips, his body pressing up against Remington’s bound arms. “Clearly you need to be screwed more often. I’ve some friends that would really stretch your sorry hole open.” Remington let out a keening sound at the prospect, his already hard cock aching more between his legs. “You’d like that wouldn’t you though slut? A bunch of strangers pounding into you until you can’t take it any more.”

“Please...” Remington gasped, pushing his ass back against his thrusting hips, proving him right. He just laughed in response, holding him tighter as he increased the force of his thrusts, each one making his whole body tremble. If he wasn’t bound he’d have his hand between his legs, beating off to the feeling of the thrusting cock inside him. “Please...”

Another laugh was all he got at first, before the man grabbed his hair again, yanking his head to one side and leaning in close to his ear. “Please what hmm? Please stop or please keep going? Or maybe it’s ‘please touch me’.” One of the fingers of his other hand brushed against his thigh, getting closer to his aching dick. “I bet it wouldn’t take much either, just a few strokes of your pathetic prick and then you’d paint your skirt with your pitiful load.” He chuckled as Remington moaned, his cock desperate for attention. “Pathetic slut.” The man growled, shifting his hand closer so his fingers brushed the base of his cock. The touch was electric, reducing Remington to a mass of wordless moans. “I bet you could cum without it, but since your ass is so accommodating I’ll be kind.”

Once his fingers encircled Remington’s cock he stopped speaking, his hand starting to pump as his hips crashed against him. The movements were jerky and rushed and Remington knew that the man had to be as close as he was. His other hand occasionally pulled on his hair as his mouth worked along the curve of his neck, his teeth leaving marks that he knew would be visible for days. He didn’t care about that, about any of it. All that mattered was how everything he did was making him ache with need. 

It didn’t take long before his hips thrust forward, meeting the hand working his cock and he came. He was glad that his skirt was dark else he was sure it would be noticeable. Not anyone was going to see and not that he’d give a shit if they did anyway.

His assailant groaned against him, muttering something that Remington’s mind couldn’t process, though he was sure it was something as degrading as whatever else he’d said. He felt the hand leave his cock, shifting to gripe his hip again, holding onto him tightly as he kept up his harsh movements.

Remington was still trying to catch his breath when he heard a familiar sound from the man’s lips, a mix between a groan and a growl. He knew then it was over and he felt conflicted about that. He was glad because it meant they could get out of the cold and rest, but he couldn’t help wish that it had lasted even longer.

They stayed together for a few long moments before the man pulled out of him, quickly tugging his panties back up over his ass. “Mmm you’re were a pretty good fuck whore.” There was the sounds of him zipping himself up and then he stepped away from him. 

For a few seconds Remington thought that was it, that he was going to leave him here for real but those thoughts were dispelled when he felt fingers on his wrists. “It’s ok, I’ve got you.” The voice was soft as he spoke now, soothing as he undid the scarf, before returning it to it’s place around his neck. “How did I do?”

Remington turned on the spot, looking him in the eyes for the first time since they’d got here. He could see the concern in his eyes even in the dim light and he couldn’t help but smile, reaching up to cup Mikey’s cheek. “You did great.” Remington nodded, voice still breathless. “Almost perfect.”

“Almost?” Mikey asked, raising his eyebrow as he said the word.

“Well, I have a few ideas...” Remington’s lips quirked into a smile before he leaned in, kissing him gently. “But those can wait, let’s get back to the car.” Mikey nodded, his skilled fingers lacing with Remington’s before he led the way back to their parked car. He had a feeling that, while this was his first time getting fucked here, it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
